Pokemon: Kanto Arc: AdvancedShipping
by Xtor50 V2
Summary: A remake of Pokemon: Advanced Kanto Arc, Ash travels his adventures in Kanto with May and his friends, to start their dreams. What challenges will they face? Obstacles that they will have to overcome, and more. Advancedshipping- AshxMay- Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Hello it's me Xtor50 V2 and I here present you the first chapter of Pokemon: Kanto Arc: AdvancedShipping, enjoy.

Chapter 1: Charmander

* * *

It was a pleasant and peaceful morning in Pallet Town, home to the famous Professor Oak, who gives new trainer Pokemon who seeks for adventure.

In a average sized house is home to a 11 year old boy name Ash Ketchum, who wants to be a Pokemon Master. A Pokemon Master is a trainer who is the strongest Pokemon Trainer in his or her region, and that is Ash Ketchum's dream.

Its is 6:00 am in the morning.

A Dodrio sqauls on the roof top on one of Pallet Town's Citizen's houses, ending up Ash awake with his eyes open.

"Ugh, a Dodrio just had to ruin my sleep, give me five more minutes." He complains as Ash closes eyes and went backed to sleep. Which was due to Ash watching Pokemon TV about the Pokemon league battles all night to 2:00 am.

Meanwhile on another house in Pallet, lies a beautiful brunette, named May Maple, who is aiming to be a Pokemon Coordinator. Who has just moved in to Pallet Town about a month ago with her parents and younger brother.

A Pokemon Coordinator is a Pokemon trainer who performs graceful and beautiful movesets with his or her Pokemon and May wants to be a top coordinator to perform all around the region and become well known.

* * *

6:30 am.

"Ash it's time to wake up!" Hollers a voice.

"Alright, I'm getting up!" Says a tired and sleepy Ash.

Ash slowly gets up from his bed and head downstairs.

"Morning mom." Says Ash.

"Morning son." Sweetly says Ash's mom, Delia.

"Since today you're starting your journey I made 10 pancakes with syrup, 2 eggs, 2 slices of bread with Nutella on top and a glass of orange juice." Says Delia as she shows Ash the food on the kitchen table.

"Oh yeah that's right I'm getting my first Pokemon!, thanks a lot mom!" Says Ash as he happily compliments his mom cooking.

"Thank you, make sure to wash your hands before eating ok?" Replies Delia.

"Right." Answered Ash as he went towards the sink to wash his hands.

Then Ash open the cabinet to get a spoon and then grab a napkin to get ready to eat his breakfast.

"Alright bottoms up!" Says Ash as begins to chow down his breakfast.

* * *

In May's house.

"May, breakfast is ready." Says May's mom, Caroline.

"I'll be there in a sec." Says May combing her hair as she goes downstairs.

"Wow, the food looks great mom!" Says May as she compliments her mom's cooking.

"It seems that there's has been a another robbery in Cerulean City, by Team Rocket." Says Norman as he continues watching the news, who is May's father.

"Hey May, is Max still asleep? Asked Norman.

"Yeah, looks like he's still knocked out." Replies May as he continues to eat her breakfast, which is composed of bacon, eggs, several slices of bread and a glass of moo moo milk.

"Huh, I thought he'll be awake a lot earlier since you're having your first Pokemon today." Says Norman as he continues watching the news.

"Alright I'm finished, here mom, the dishes." Says May as she gives the plates to her mom.

"Thank you dear, make sure to brush your teeth and get ready to go to Professor Oak's Labrotory." Says Caroline.

"Yeah I know mom." Replies May as she went up stairs to brush her teeth.

10 minutes later...

"Alright I'm all set mom, I've got my purse with 500 Pokedollars, house keys, perfume, snacks, my comb, Pokenav, diary, lotion and hand sanitizer." Says May all set and ready to go.

May's outfit is the same outfit from the Hoenn Saga.

"Ahh good, oh and here, I want you to wear this." Says Caroline as she gave May a golden necklace with a pink heart shape, oultlined with gold.

"Wow, this is so cute!, I love it, thanks mommy!" Says May cheerfully.

"You welcome, try it, I bet the boys loves it on you!" Teased Caroline.

"Mom!" Yells May, blushing as she puts the necklace on.

"It fits you perfectly, it's looks great on you!" Complimented Caroline.

"Thanks mom, it's a wonderful gift." Thanked May.

"Alright it's time for you to start your journey, and be safe ok?" Says Caroline.

"Right." Replies May.

"Oh by the way May is Max still asleep?" Asked Norman as he come up to meet up with May and Caroline.

"Yeah he's still asleep, I'm quite surprised, he was so hyped yesterday that I'm starting my journey to day and get my first Pokemon." Says May.

"I see." Replies Norman.

"Also May, do you know what Pokemon you're getting from Professor Oak?" Asked Norman.

"Yup!" Says May happily. "Well good luck May, I'm gonna miss you not around the house for a little while!" Cries Norman on May's shoulder.

"It's okay dad, I'll meet you, mom and Max once in a while." Says May trying to cheer up her dad.

"Yeah." Sniffed Norman.

"We'll see each other soon, and make sure to call us on every city you stop by ok?" Says Caroline.

"Yeah it's a promise." Replies May.

"I'll be going mom and dad, and tell Max I'll miss him too!" Says May as she waves back to her parents heading out the door.

"Bye sweetie!" Says Norman and Caroline as they waved back at May.

"Bye mom!, bye dad!" Hollered May as she left.

"Our little girl has grown up, hasn't she dear." Says Caroline.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Says Norman.

* * *

"Mom I'm gonna miss you." Says Ash.

"Yeah I'm gonna miss you too, and if you ever find your father out in the world, make sure I miss him too." Says Delia as her eyes start to tear.

"Yeah, I'll make sure I'll call you once in awhile." Says Ash.

"I'm all set, got my extra pair of clothing, snacks, Pokemon food, a rope, a map, survival book and diary." Says Ash, showing his mom that he'll be safe on his journey.

Ash's outfit is his Kalos outwear in the X and Y Saga.

"That's great, I hope that you'll have fun in your journey okay Ash." Says Delia.

"Right, well, I better be off mom, I'll show you my first Pokemon when I get to Viridian City." Says Ash as he went out door.

"Bye mom!, I'll miss you!" Says Ash as he waved back to his mom.

"Bye Ash!" Says Delia as she waved back at him.

"Ash is growing up too just like Red, but Red hasn't come back for two years now, I hope that both of them will be safe." Says Delia as she sits down on the couch and watches TV.

"Now that I'm gonna become a Pokemon Trainer, I'm gonna find you,... brother and prove that I'm a true Pokemon Master." Ash deep in thought.

"I can't wait to get my first Pokemon and become a Pokemon Coordinator!, I'm so happy today." May deep in thought.

Ash and May continues to walk towards Professor Oak's Labrotory and get his first Pokemon, until he ends up bumping into somebody.

"Ouch." Groaned May.

"Ugh, sorry about that, I was thinking a lot and I ended up bumping into you." Apologized Ash.

"It's okay, same here." Replies May.

"Oh you're that new neighbor who moved here a month ago." Says Ash as he sees May.

"Yeah, I guess you're in the neighborhood as well." Says May.

"That's right." Replies Ash.

"Here let give you hand." Said Ash as he lend May a hand to get back up her feet.

"Thank you." Thanked May.

"You're welcome." Said Ash.

"Are you heading to Professor Oak's lab?" Asked May.

"Yup, I'm getting my first Pokemon." Says Ash.

"Looks like we're both getting our first Pokemon." Says May.

"I see, are you gonna be Pokemon Coordinator?, because I'm assuming that you are." Says Ash.

"That's right, good guess, and I'm also guessing that you want to be a Pokemon Master, right?" Says May.

"Yup." Replies Ash.

"Well since we never formally introduce ourselves, I'll introduce myself, my name's Ash Ketchum, whose gonna be a Pokemon Master." Says Ash.

"My name is May Maple, nice to meet you Ash." Says May.

"Now that we introduce ourselves, and formally aquatinted, let's get going to Professor Oak's Lab." Says Ash as he grabs May's hand and together they head off to Oak's Lab.

Finally, Ash and May reached the doorway of Professor Oak's Labrotory.

"Hey, Professor Oak, we're coming in." Says Ash as he opens the door.

"Ahh Ash you're here, oh and May too." Says Professor Oak as he stops eating his breakfast and come up to talk to Ash and May.

"I see that you guys know each other." Says Professor Oak.

"Yeah we introduced ourselves not too long ago, and Ash is my first friend here in Pallet Town." Says May.

"Yes I see that, you moved here not too long ago, about a month ago, on the same day, i made an announcement to every citizen in Pallet Town that I have 3 Pokemon that I'm going to give out to new trainers, on this day." Said Professor Oak.

"You weren't fully accustomed here yet because you and your parents came from the Hoenn Region." Said Professor Oak.

"Yeah, me and my parents weren't fully accustomed here yet, it's a new region that we never been before, and we had to go here because of Team Magma and Team Aqua." Said May.

"Yes, Team Magma and Team Aqua, I heard about them, causing havoc with their Pokemon in the Hoenn Region." Said Professor Oak.

"As much I want to go to Hoenn, it's too dangerous due to threat level being extreme their and I'm too old to go their and research every Pokemon in that region." Said Professor Oak.

"They destroyed our home, in order to find items to for fill their plans, my parents, and my brother and I had to go to Kanto so we can escape danger." Said May.

"Sorry about your house and memories over there May." Said Ash.

"It's okay, thank you Ash." Thanked May.

"Well alrighty then, shall we begin choosing your Pokemon. Said Professor Oak.

"Right." Said both Ash and May.

"Well ladies first." Said Ash.

"Thank you." Thanked May

"Which Pokemon will you choose, Bulbasaur, the grass Pokemon, Charmander the fire Pokemon, Squirtle the water Pokemon, or Eevee, the evolution Pokemon." Said Professor Oak showing the 4 Pokeballs on the table.

"I thought there was 3." Said Ash.

"Yes, but yesterday, I recently was given a Pokemon egg, from Bill in Cerulean City, and he told me that I can have it." Said Professor Oak.

"I see." Says Ash.

"This is tough, I want to have Bulbasaur but I also want Eevee too." Said May as she was having a hard time choosing her first Pokemon.

"Well since this is your first time being in Kanto and all the problems in Hoenn, how bout I'll give you both of them." Said Professor Oak.

"Wow, really!?" Said May as she was so hyped that she has both Bulbasaur and Eevee.

"Yes, don't worry it's my choice you can both of them for sure and take good care of them." Said Professor Oak.

"Thank you very much!" Thanked May as she got Eevee and Bulbasaur.

"No problem, my pleasure." Said Professor Oak.

"Ash, which Pokemon would you pick?" Said Professor Oak.

"I think I'll go with Charmander, he has always been one of my favorite Pokemon." Says Ash.

"Excellent choice, here's Charmander's Pokeball Ash." Says Professor Oak.

"Thanks Professor Oak." Thanked Ash.

"No problem." Says Professor Oak.

"Alright I got my first Pokemon!" Yelled both Ash and May.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, a Gengar secretly spies Ash and May, and then teleports to Mt. Silver where lies Red, Ash's big brother.

"I see, my little brother got his first Pokemon, a Charmander, good work Gengar, you may return." Said Red returning Gengar.

"Once you become stronger little brother, I'll meet you at the top." Said Red fading away with the intense blizzards and clouds surrounding him.

* * *

I hope you like the Chapter 1 and please check my profile to see what's happening, to learn about me and my future plans.

Oh and yes, I am Xtor50 from other stories, and you'll learn why I have a account and more.

This a remake of Pokemon: Advanced Kanto Arc, with better detail and no misspells.

Please leave a review, press the favorite and follow icon, and stay tune.

I'll see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, it's me Xtor50 V2 and thanks for the support, I highly appreciate it. Also I can't write another chapter for you guys for next week due to because I'm going vacation with my parents for the week, so sorry about that. If possible if I have time to write during vacation, then I'll try to finish the third chapter for Pokemon: Kanto Arc: AdvancedShipping. I'll see what I can do.

Without further ado, here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Ash vs Gary, our Adventures Begin!

* * *

"I'm glad that you're happy to have your first Pokemon Ash." Says Professor Oak.

"Oh and here I want you two to have this." Says Professor Oak as he grab two mechanical devices from a table right next to him.

"What is this?" Asked May wondering what's the device that Professor Oak gave her.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's a Pokedex, am I right professor?" Answered Ash.

"Yes, it is the Pokedex a highly technical device, a Pokemon Encyclopedia.""It records data to Pokemon that you seen and even more data when you catch a Pokemon." He explains.

"Ash and May, I hope you can discover all of the Pokemon in Kanto and throughout the whole world!""I always dream about all the Pokemon in the world but I know I haven't seen all of them, so I'm entrusting you this task, will you help me?" He begs.

"Sure Professor Oak, it's pretty cool to see all the Pokemon in the world." Says Ash.

"I'll gladly help professor." Says May.

"Thanks you too, much appreciated." He thanked.

"To add I'll each give 5 Pokeballs, to your journey as well." Said Professor Oak, giving the two a batch of Pokeballs.

"Thanks." Said Ash and May.

"Oh and by the way Professor Oak, where's Gary?" Asked Ash.

"Gary?, huh?, he's probably not up yet." Said Professor Oak.

"Wow, I can't believe I got my first Pokemon first before he does." Says Ash.

"Looks like it's 7:15 am" Says Ash after looking at his watch.

"Well I have to go home Professor Oak and show what Pokemon that I got." He said.

"Very well, I wish you good luck Ash." Says Professor Oak.

"You wanna come May?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, why not." Replies May.

"Alright we're off Professor Oak, and tell Gary that he can smell himself for once!" Says Ash.

"Okay!, bye Ash!, bye May!" He says as he sits on his chair and waits for Gary to wake up.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gary's room...

"First my Pokemon, then owning Ash for the 100th time." Mumbles Gary as he continues to snore on his bed.

Couple minutes later...

"Ugh..., what time is it?" Wonders Gary as he looks at his clock.

"7:20 huh?, might as well get up." Says Gary as he sorta struggles to get up from his bed and begins to come downstairs.

"Morning gramps, (yawn)" He greeted.

"Ah, morning Gary, you're finally awake." Said Professor Oak.

"Did something happen, while I was asleep?" He asked.

"No, not really." Said Professor Oak.

"Ha!, I'm the first one to get my first Pokemon!, I knew all along that Ash can't be awake, eat breakfast, brush his teeth and got to the labrotory!, look it's 7:21!, hahahah!" Said Gary as he continues to laugh.

"Uhh, Gary, Ash was just here not too long ago and got his first Pokemon." Says Professor Oak.

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Screamed Gary in a fit of rage.

Meanwhile when Gary is still screaming, Ash and May have arrive at the Ketchum's house.

"You have a nice and cozy home Ash." Says May as he observes Ash's house.

"Thanks." He thanked as he uses his house key and opens the door.

"Mom I'm home." Says Ash.

"Oh you're back, Ash, oh and you're the new neighbor who moved here about a month ago." Said Delia.

"Yeah, my name is May." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you May, and Ash what brings you here?" Says Delia.

"I wanted to show you my first Pokemon, here come on out." Said Ash as he sends out his Pokemon.

The Pokemon was a small red fire lizard Pokemon, standing on two feet, small claws on hands and feet, and sharp teeth, it's a Charmander.

"Wow, what a nice Pokemon you choose Ash." Said Delia as she pets Charmander.

"It looks strong and healthy." She compliments.

"Char!" Growled Charmander enjoying Delia petting it's head.

"Let's see what the Pokedex tells about Charmander." Says Ash as he activates the Pokedex.

"(Beep), Charmander, the lizard Pokemon, it lives it hot environments and its flame on its tail is its life force, if it goes out Charmander life will come an end." Robotically explains the Pokedex.

"I better be aware of that." He thought.

"Charmander, do you want to travel with me and become my partner throughout Kanto and the world?" Asked Ash.

"Char!" Growled Charmander happily.

"Thanks Charmander. He thanked as he gently petted Charmander's head.

"May are you hungry?, I'll make some food for you." Asked Delia.

"No thank you, I already ate breakfast back home." Said May.

"Oh I almost forgot!, I left my money back in desk!" He remembered as he went upstairs to get Pokedollars in his room.

"(Sigh), I told you have to be ready Ash." Said Delia.

"Sorry mom!" Hollered Ash.

Ash arrives at his room grabbed 500 Pokedollars and headed downstairs to meet up with May and his mom.

"Alright I'm literally all set." Said Ash as he came downstairs.

"Sorry for not being prepared for my journey mom." He apologized.

"It's okay, but next time make sure you're ready for any challenge that you face ahead alright." Said Delia.

"Right." Replied Ash.

* * *

Meanwhile in Professor Oak's Labrotory...

"Damn you Ashy Boyyy!" Yelled Gary as he continue to ramble on.

"Gosh, he's been doing this for three minutes, better take out my camera, this is gold!" Thoughted Professor Oak as he take out his camera.

"I was about to use this when Gary gets his first Pokemon, but still." He thoughted while Gary's rage is still broken.

* * *

In the Ketchum's household

"Ash, May do you want have a picture with your Pokemon before you go?" She asked.

"Sure." They both said.

"Alright come on out Eevee and Bulbasaur!" Said May.

"You're ready to take a picture with us?" Asked May.

"Eevee!" Growled Eevee happily, agreeing to take a picture.

"Bulba!" Growled Bulbasaur wanting to take a picture as well.

"Alrighty then, take your positions and smile!" Said Delia as she turns on camera.

Ash and May stand right next each other holding Charmander, Eevee and Bulbasaur, smiling.

"Three, two, one, cheese!" Said Delia as she took a picture.

"All done!" She says.

"Heres the picture Ash." Says Delia as she printed the picture and gave it Ash.

"Thanks mom, I'll remember this." Said Ash as he puts the picture away in his backpack.

"Here's yours too May." Said Delia as she pass the same picture too May.

"Thank you." She thanked as she puts the picture in her purse.

"Hey May, I was thinking do you want to travel with me?, it will be easier if we travel together and we'll have lots of fun." Says Ash.

"Yeah, gladly." Said May.

"Thanks May." He thanked

"Well I guess it's time to go mom, I'll call you every time I reach a city." Said Ash as he and May went out the door.

"Alright, I'll miss you Ash, and May please take care Ash okay." Said Delia, waving goodbye.

"I'll take good care of him Mrs. Ketchum!" Hollered May, waving back.

"Bye mom!, I'll miss you!" Hollered Ash waving goodbye.

Soon Ash and May left the household and set off to their journey.

* * *

Meanwhile in Professor Oak's Lab...

Gary was finally finish with his outbreak and then pick his first Pokemon.

Professor Oak finished recording the video and introduced the Pokemon within the Pokeball, which was Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokemon.

"Since Ash picked a Charmander, I'm guessing, it's perfect!, I always wanted to have a Squirtle, and I'll have the advantage and let's see whose left crying." He thought.

"Well Squirtle is my middle name then!, I'm choosing Squirtle!" Said Gary as he sends out Squritle.

"Squirtle!" Growled the tiny turtle Pokemon.

"Squirtle do you wanna become my partner and become the strongest in the world!" Said Gary.

"Squirtle!" Growled Squirtle as it pump it's hand up in the air, saying yes.

"Alright then! Let's prove that no one can beat us!, especially Ashy Boyyy." Said Gary.

"Squirt!" Growled Squirtle.

"Gary I want you to have these it's a Pokedex, an Pokemon encyclopedia." Said Professor Oak.

"I want you to forfil my dream to see and record every Pokemon in Kanto then throughout the world, will you do that for me." Said Professor Oak.

"No problem gramps, I'll complete that task no prob!" He smirked.

"I better make some toast, and change clothes, so I can get ready for my journey." He says as he grab two slice of bread and put it in the toaster and then head upstairs to changed clothes.

* * *

Few minutes later...

"Alright, all set then gramps." Said Gary as he came downstairs to get his toast.

"Good, I wish you the best of luck Gary." Said Professor Oak.

"Later gramps." Said Gary as he left the labrotory.

Outside Gary saw Ash and May walking together to route 1.

"Ashy Boy." Said Gary.

"Huh?, Gary?" Said Ash.

"Let's have our first Pokemon battle at the battlefield behind gramp's labrotory." Says Gary.

"We'll decide this by who will prevail to become the champion of Kanto, and let's see whose left crying." Said Gary.

"Fine, I'll accept your challenge, but you're the one whose gonna be crying." He said.

"Are you ready Ash, this is your first battle." She asked.

"Yeah, but I'm really pumped to put Gary to his misery." Said Ash.

"Let's go." Said Ash.

"Hmph!" Said Gary as they went towards the battlefield behind Professor Oak's Labrotory.

Professor Oak saw Ash, May and Gary walking towards the battlefield outside from his window and decides to come out to see what's going on.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Oh gramps, perfect, can you referee for the one and one battle against me and Ash?" Asked Gary.

"Sure, a Pokemon battle is a great way for you two to know each other's strengths and weaknesses." Said Professor Oak as he walks towards the battlefield to referee.

May then sat on the bench to watch the battle.

"Oh I got a great idea, come out you two." Said May as she sends out both Eevee and Bulbasaur.

"Can you two cheer on for Ash?" She asked.

Both Pokemon nodded.

"Thanks you two." She smiled.

"Just to let you know, I'm gonna win my first battle." Said Gary as he sends out Squirtle.

"I won't be going easy on you." Said Ash as he sends out Charmander.

"Charmander, are you ready for your first battle?" He asked.

Charmander nodded as it begins to fight.

"Let's teach these two what power is Squirtle." He said.

"Squirt!" Growled Squirtle.

* * *

Charmander's Stats/ Movesets/ Level 5

Health 20/ Scratch

Attack 12/ Growl

Defense 10

Special Attack 13

Special Defense 11

Speed 12

Total Power: 78

* * *

Squirtle's Stats: Movesets/ Level 5

Health 20/ Tackle

Attack 11/ Tail Whip

Defense 13

Special Attack 10

Special Defense 12

Speed 12

Total Power: 78

* * *

"Alright let the battle begin!" Said Professor Oak.

"Charmander use Growl!" Commanded Ash.

"Squirtle dodge!" He commanded.

Squirtle dodges Charmander's Growl.

"Now Tackle!" Commanded Gary.

"Use Scratch!" He said.

The two attacks collide sending both combatants back by a few feet.

"Charmander use Growl!"Commanded Ash.

"Squirtle dodge, then Tackle!" Said Gary.

Squirtle dodges Charmander's Growl once again and then Tackled Charmander.

"Char!" Growled Charmander in pain. The attack send Charmander by several feet.

"Charmander are you okay?" Asked Ash in concern.

"Char." Growled Charmander, saying yes.

"Alright, let's do this Charmander!, swipe your tail on the ground." Said Ash.

Charmander trusted Ash's commands and swipe it's tail on the ground, creating a dust cloud towards Squirtle.

"Squirtle!" Growled Squirtle, trying to wipe off the dust in its eyes.

"Oh no!" Said Gary.

"Now use Growl!" He commanded.

Charmander used Growl on Squirtle, lowering its attack power.

"Alright finish it off with Scratch!" Said Ash.

Charmander landed a direct hit on Squritle sending it back.

"Squirtle!" Growling in pain.

"Arrgh, damn it!, Squritle shoot water in the air to wipe off the dust in your eyes!" Said Gary.

Squirtle then shoot water into the air and the water came falling down, and washed the dust in its eyes.

"Good, now use Tackle!" He commanded.

"Charmander, wait until it closes in and wait for my command, I believe in you." Said Ash trusting and believing in Charmander.

"You can do it Ash." Thoughted May.

Charmander waited for Squirtle to close in and then...

"Now Charmander swipe your tail on Squirtle!" Commanded Ash.

Charmander then swipe its tail on Squirtle making Squirtle trip.

"Now use Scratch!" Said Ash.

"Squirtle pound your tail on Charmander." Said Gary.

Squirtle then use its tail to attack Charmander caughting it off guard, sending it back a little.

"Now use Tackle once more!" Ordered Gary.

"Charmander dodge and use Scratch on Squirtle!" Commanded Ash.

Squirtle missed, leaving a clear opening for Charmander to leave a direct hit on Squirtle.

Charmander used Scratch on Squritle, putting it to the ground.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, the winner is..."

"No way!, Squirtle you must stand up!" Yelled Gary.

"Squir!" Growled Squirtle in immense pain, slowly getting up.

" Squirtle!, Tail Whip Charmander!" Ordered Gary.

Squirtle then used Tail Whip Charmander sending it flying to the ground.

"Char!" Growled Charmander in pain.

"Charmander!" Yelled Ash in concern for Charmander.

"Are you okay buddy?" He asked.

"Charmander." Growled Charmander weakly.

"Can you go on?" He asked.

"Char." Growled Charmander with a serious look in its eyes.

"Let's go, alright use Growl!" Ordered Ash.

"Why won't you go down!, Squirtle dodge then Tackle!" Commanded Gary.

Charmander used Growl on Squirtle, Squirtle tried to dodge but the injuries it had made it really slow, making it had full contact with Growl.

Squirtle in pain cried.

"Now use Scratch!" Said Ash.

"Arrgh use your shell to block, then tail whip!" Ordered Gary.

"Ugh, Charmander stop!" Ordered Ash, "Its over, Gary lost, Squirtle is in bad shape." Said Ash.

Charmander stopped the attack and then Squirtle falled to the ground, fainted.

"Squirtle is unable to battle!, Ash wins!" Said Professor Oak.

"We won, Charmander, great job." Said Ash.

"Char." Growled Charmander panting heavily.

"I can't believe I lost." Said Gary.

"Gary, the reason why you lost because you forced Squirtle beyond its limits, and didn't cared for it as a friend. Explained Professor Oak.

"Fine, enough, I admit I lost, I'll take it like a man." Said Gary.

"Tch!, next time Ash, I'll defeat you and when I do!, you will be kneeling before me!" Yelled Gary as he left carrying Squirtle to the restoration pod.

"Gary." Said Ash.

"Great Job Ash!, you won." Said May, congratulating Ash.

"Thanks May." He thanked.

"You too Charmander." Said May as she pet Charmander.

"Bulba!" Growled Bulbasaur.

"Eevee!" Growled Eevee, both congratulating Charmander for its victory.

"Let's get you healed up Charmander, you did great." Said Ash as he went inside to heal Charmander.

"Ash did very well, and I know he will be a fine trainer, so will you May." Said Professor Oak.

"Thanks Professor Oak." She thanked.

* * *

Charmander's Stats/ Movesets/ Level 6

Health 22/ Scratch

Attack 14/ Growl

Defense 11

Special Attack 14

Special Defense 12

Speed 14

Total Power: 87

* * *

That concludes the battle between Gary and Ash and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Quote: Never give up because it's worth fighting for.

Please leave a review, favorite, and follow the story and make sure to go to my profile to look at the latest news.

Again theres a chance that I will write the third chapter for Pokemon: Kanto Arc: AdvancedShipping.

I hope that you guys enjoy your summer vacation and I'll see you next time next week, possibly.

Later guys! 👍


End file.
